Remaking the Galaxy
by Mav Ka'ra
Summary: The galaxy is facing new changes as some of the greatest powers battle for control.  New allies and old enemies unite to take down the ultimate evil.


Remaking the Galaxy

This is my first story so hopefully I can only improve from here. This is an alternate universe story based in the Star Wars galaxy. This story takes place a few months before the Battle of Yavin IV. It changes characters such as Darth Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn. The story follows Admiral Mav Serpan, who is a highly respected admiral in the Imperial Navy. Enjoy and review please.

Admiral Mav Serpan stood at attention in front of the two most powerful men in the Imperial Navy. One looked more like a droid than a man and the other looked fairly human except for blue skin, blue-black hair, and glowing red eyes. Mav's eyes were focused on a far away point between the two men as he waited for them to address him.

Mav's hair was a dark blond and was cut to military regulation standards. His raven black eyes gleamed with intelligence as they stared into the nothingness of hyperspace. At forty years old Mav was one of the younger Admirals of the Fleet but he had already gained much respect. He commanded the 16th Fleet, which he had been given the honor of personally selecting the crew for each ship. He also commanded from one of the massive Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts called _Death's Angel_.

"Admiral Mav Serpan reporting as ordered sirs," Mav said after a minute of standing there. The two turned and looked him over. The armored figure of Darth Vader stood well over Mav's height but the blue skinned Chiss, Grand Admiral Thrawn, was just slightly shorter.

"Good to see you again Admiral," Grand Admiral Thrawn said. Mav had commanded a ship that Thrawn had used as a command ship for a few years when he'd first gotten his promotion to Captain.

"As well as seeing you Admiral," Mav said.

"Walk with us," Vader said in his deep voice. They walked off the bridge and to an empty meeting room. "We have much to go over before we drop out of hyperspace gentlemen."

Mav looked over at the dark armored man and then nodded. "Your fleets are ready, my Lord," he said.

"Good," Vader said and turned to look at Thrawn. "Are you ready Admiral?"

"I am Lord Vader," Thrawn said. "Will I be stationed on the _Executor_?"

"No I will lead Death Squadron while you lead Admiral Serpan's 16th Fleet," Vader said. "Would you mind going over the basics of your strategy Admiral."

Mav thought that Vader meant Thrawn but neither of them said anything until he spoke up. "You mean me, Lord Vader?" he asked quizzically.

"We both looked over the strategy you came up with and believe it is the best course of action," Thrawn said. "I added a few things but they are only minor details."

Mav nodded still not understanding why the master strategist, Thrawn, had gone with a plan that Mav had thought mediocre at best. But he didn't have to understand he just had to follow orders. "The 16th will drop out of hyperspace and when it gets in range will open fire on the defending fleet," he explained. "Then Death Squadron will drop in and slip past the fleet and deploy its troops and set up in a bombardment orbit. The troops led by Lord Vader will take the main objective. After the 16th has defeated the other fleet the ships will take turns deploying their troops on the ground. Then the 16th will hold the system against any retaliatory attacks."

Mav looked at the two and they both nodded. "Refresh my mind on the ships in the 16th Fleet Admiral," Thrawn said.

"The 16th isn't a very large fleet," Mav explained. "It contains three hundred Star Destroyers and then the flagship _Death's Angel_."

"I told you I would send you more ships if you only requested them Admiral," Vader said.

"My fleet makes up for its small size with the skill of the crews Lord Vader," Mav said.

"I have noticed that you picked some of the best in the Imperial Navy," Thrawn said. "I noticed you even stole some from Lord Vader's Death Squadron."

Vader made a grunt that sounded like a chuckle. "Yes Admiral Serpan convinced me that some of my people needed to be transferred," he said.

Mav's datapad beeped and he looked down at it. "We should be dropping out of hyperspace soon," he said looking back up at the two men.

"Very well you are dismissed Admirals," Vader said. "May the Force be with you." Thrawn and Mav saluted and then headed out of the meeting room and headed for the hanger that contained their shuttle.

When the _Executor _dropped out of hyperspace the shuttle launched out of the hanger and headed for _Death's Angel_. The huge Star Dreadnought filled the viewport in the cockpit as the shuttle approached. When the shuttle landed Thrawn and Mav strode through the corridors to the bridge of the massive beast.

As they walked onto the bridge the crew snapped to attention with the officer on duty calling, "Officers on deck."

Thrawn strode to the command chair and sat down. Mav stood beside him and said, "As you were." The bridge crew returned to their normal activities. Thrawn typed some commands into his station and then studied the screens for a few minutes.

"Admiral take us to hyperspace," Thrawn said. "Communications tell all ships to bring weapons and shields online as soon as we exit hyperspace."

"Aye sir," said the young woman sitting at the communications station.. Mav walked over to the navigations station and squatted down next to the young man that sat there. They talked in whispered tones that no one on the bridge could here but them. After a few minutes Mav walked back and nodded to Thrawn.

"Give the Fleet the countdown to hyperspace," Thrawn said to the young woman. "Start our countdown and then jump to hyperspace." Mav watched on a side screen as the countdown went down and finally hit zero. He felt the ship acceleration to hyperspace and saw a display that showed the rest of the fleet had followed. Now the coming battle was one that could change the galaxy.


End file.
